Speedy Blue Dog (TV series)
''Speedy Blue Dog ''is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation, Sony Cartoon Studios, and Frederator Interactive. It was released on August 14, 2015 on Netflix. The show is based on the video game series of same name. Plot After Dr. Sneakyman comes with diabolical plans to trying to taking over Animal City, a talking dog named Speedy Blue Dog had received some superhuman speed and formed a band of freedom fighters in order to defeat Dr. Sneakyman and protect Animal City. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Speedy Blue Dog' - Speedy is a 15-years-old teenage blue dog. Unlike the video game counterpart, he is the defender of Animal City. Speedy has a backpack with his own tools inside. He is also the leader of freedom fighters. But, Speedy is still have his own speed, abilities and personalities. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond. *'Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby' - Tuffy is an 8-years-old two-tailed tabby cat. Unlike the video game counterpart, he is the inventor of Animal City and Speedy's best friend. Tuffy loves making inventions and riding his own plane called Terrific Twister. He is voiced by Tara Strong. *'Muscles the Bear' - Muscles is a 16-years-old muscular red grizzly bear. Unlike the video game counterpart, he is the strongest member of Animal City, Speedy and Tuffy's best friend. Muscles loves helping his friends by finding the way. He is voiced by Nolan North. *'Audrey Poodle' - Audrey is a 12-years-old toy poodle. Unlike the video game counterpart, she is the female member of Animal City and Speedy's love interest. Audrey can use her own metal hammer to fight the enemies. She is voiced by Sandy Fox. *'Claire Spots' - Claire Spots is a 14-years-old cheetah. She is the courageous member of the freedom fighters. Claire knows Speedy because he's a famous dog. She is also Mayor George's daughter as well. Claire can help the freedom fighters to save the day. She is voiced by Tajja Isen. *'Lola the Siamese Cat' - Lola is a 16-years-old siamese cat. She is the intelligent member of the freedom fighters. Lola loves to use her own metal arm. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. *'Biggie the Bull' - Biggie is an 18-years-old bull. He is the dimwitted member of the freedom fighters. Biggie loves to play with friends. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *'Eddy the Dingo' - Eddy is a 17-years-old dingo. He is the short-tempered member of the freedom fighters. Eddy speaks with an Australian and American accent. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Secondary *'Mayor George' - Mayor George is a cheetah. He speaks with a British accent. Mayor George is wearing a top hat, a monocle, a red bow tie and a black vest. He lives in Animal City Town Hall. Mayor George is Speedy's boss and Claire's father. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *'Uncle Scout' - Uncle Scout is a dog. He is Speedy's uncle. Uncle Scout is wearing glasses, a black collar and overalls. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Supporting * Villains Primary *'Dr. Sneakyman' - Dr. Sneakyman is an evil mad scientist and Speedy's enemy. Unlike the video game counterpart, he has his own henchmen Sniff and Creep. But sometimes, Speedy is hanging out with Dr. Sneakyman, which is similar to SpongeBob and Plankton's relationship. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. * Secondary Production Development Writing Voices The cast features Robbie Daymond is the voice of Speedy Blue Dog from the post-2009 games and some of other voice actors to reprise their roles. Animation The animation of Speedy Blue Dog was outsourced to Hong Ying Animation. Also, the cartoon is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Music The music of Speedy Blue Dog is composed by Brian H. Kim. The theme song of the show is called The World's Fastest Canine performed by and lyrics by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Episodes List of Speedy Blue Dog (TV series) episodes Voice cast *Robbie Daymond as Speedy Blue Dog *Tara Strong as Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby *Nolan North as Muscles the Bear *Sandy Fox as Audrey Poodle *Tajja Isen as Claire Spots *Jessica DiCicco as Lola the Siamese Cat *Fred Tatasciore as Biggie the Bull *Tom Kenny as Eddy the Dingo *Maurice LaMarche as Mayor George *Jeff Bennett as Uncle Scout *Paul Rugg as Dr. Sneakyman * Gallery Concept Art Speedy Blue Dog TV Series Title Card.png|The show's title card. Official Artwork IMG_20171121_1415481_rewind.jpg|Speedy Blue Dog Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby.png|Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby Muscles the Bear.png|Muscles the Bear Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *Most of the video games' current voice actors reprise their roles for the series. *The show's style is a mixture of both Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic SatAM, the two first animated shows of Sonic the Hedeghog, focusing on some parts from the latter's basic plot and the former's slapstick comedy style. *The show contains 22-minutes episodes.